Open Heart
by The Smokey Gerbil Cloud
Summary: The long awaited sequel to my fanfic Silent Heart. 19 years after Brynne and Aubrey were kidnapped, Carmen and Murtagh are finally able to rescue them, with the help of a sorceress who wants to find her son, also hidden away in King Galbatorix's castle.
1. Meet Brynne and Aubrey

(A/N): Hey Guys! So uh, this is the first chapter of the long awaited sequel to my story Silent Heart! Bear in mind, however, that is a sequel to the original Silent Heart, no the rewritten version, so some things are different if you read that one. However, not too much will be different considering this story is focusing on Brynne, Aubrey and Byron (oops, you're not meant to know who he is yet), no Carmen and Murtagh. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's mega-ly short, but I promise you longer chapters and quick updates of the first three chapters (the next ones not long, its only like, 300 words, but the one after that is 1,700 something.) I would have updated this last night, but my internet cut out, so you're getting it now, instead.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Brynne, Aubrey, Byron, Faye and the plot line of this story.

* * *

><p>Brynne<p>

The only things I new about my parents were their names, their status towards the empire and that they were both dragon riders. My sister and I were kidnapped by the King nineteen years ago today. On my first birthday. My life sucks. I mean, here I am, been kidnapped for nineteen years and the guy who kidnapped me? Keeps trying to seduce me. The only good things about my life are my sister and my dragon, Penthea. I love them both to bits and they're the only things I have to remind me of home. Aubrey is one of the most laid back people I know, with her long, dark brown hair and her dragon, Ninnian, the aquamarine version of Penthea's amethyst. They too, were twins. My parents, Murtagh and Carmen, had two dragons, Thorn and Diam, who were the parents of Penthea and Ninnian. All of the Varden knew that the twin dragons were destined for the twin humans, even Galbatorix knew this. He kidnapped the twins, not only because they were dragon riders but also because he was trying to get back at their parents. Her parents were fierce warriors even though her father never knew her mother was until her helmet was torn off in battle. Boy, that must have been a surprise.

"Brynne?" I was relieved when I realised it was only Aubrey outside my door, not Galbatorix.

"Yes?" I sat up on her bed, stopping the rapid flow of thoughts and memories.

"Can I come in?" She asked softly. I smiled.

"Of course." Aubrey opened the door and walked in slowly. Brynne frowned, her sister was upset about something.

"What is it sis?" I asked quietly, for it was late at night.

"Galbatorix has announced that there will be a ball tomorrow night. I sat up straight, as this answer didn't fit her sister's mood.

"Yes?"

"And…I don't have anything to wear." I laughed at my sister's tone as she said this.

"It's okay you can borrow something of mine." I comforted. Aubrey head swung up.

"Really?" She squeaked. I nodded.

"But I get to pick yours!" She informed me as she raced out of the room pulling the door shut behind her. My sister is the weirdest girl on earth, I thought as I finally fell asleep.

The next morning we lounged about in my room as we picked out dresses for each other. We didn't let the other one see what we had picked for them, and we covered up the mirrors until the end. When we were finally ready we looked at ourselves. Aubrey was wearing a gold gown with red, billowy cuffs and the neckline stopped a couple of inches above her chest so it wasn't too attractive to men and stopped halfway down her calves to show off the ballet slipper style shoes she was wearing. Around her neck she wore a short necklace with a large aquamarine gem in it. I wore a sultry gown where the neckline revealed quite a lot of my chest and the sleeves started in line with the neckline, then stop an inch further down. The top half of the dress was covered with a silvery silk covering tied with bows in some places. I wore a necklace quite like Aubrey's but mine was amethyst. My dress stopped an inch lower then Aubrey's, but it still showed off my shoes that were the same as Aubrey's. A knock sounded on the large wooden door to my room as we looked at each other. Aubrey walked over to open it as I continued to admire my dress. I turned to see Byron, the king's messenger, standing in the doorway.

"The king tells me to inform you that the ball is about to begin." Aubrey nodded and he turned to leave, then turning around to face me.

"You look beautiful Brynne." He commented before leaving. Aubrey spun as she closed the door to face me, our faces red in embarrassment.

"You didn't hear that right?" I grinned and nodded.

"Never heard a thing."

"That's right." I laughed at her threat.

"Off to the ball." I announced while pulling on my gloves.

* * *

><p>(AN): So do you like it so far? Yes, no? Please review!


	2. Carmen, Murtagh and Faye

(A/N): Hey Guys! Yes, this chapter is really short, but the next chapter is like, almost 6 times longer. I hope you like it so far! Also, Brynne actually is older than Aubrey, but only by a few minutes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Brynne, Aubrey, Carmen, Murtagh, Byron, Faye and the plot line.

* * *

><p>Carmen<p>

Fourteen years ago I made a deal with a sorceress. The terms were that if I could find if her son was dead or alive, she would help Murtagh and I when we attempted to retrieve our daughters from Galbatorix's evil clutches; tonight was the eve of their birth, twenty years on. We would attack the castle tonight with some of the Varden. Murtagh and I were to infiltrate Gilead and escape with Aubrey and Brynne, while the other members of the Varden created a small disturbance at the other side of the compound. We were camped just out of the sight of the guards, waiting until the ball has started to attack. My head jerked up as I heard the music commenced, signalling that the ball had started.

"It's time." Murtagh whispered from his position next to me. I nodded and slowly stood up. The other members of the Varden that had agreed to help us split off and began sneaking their way towards the torch lit castle while Murtagh and myself readied each other while the sorceress, Faye, we had recently learned, waited patiently.

"Remember, if need be, my name is Fendrel and you are Eluvia. We are servants of Galbatorix's kingdom." Using magic we changed our appearances so that no one would recognizes us if they saw us. We changed into some peasant clothes and glanced at each other, nodding with approval. Murtagh was now a blond pale boy with a large nose and broad eyebrows. He was now short and podgy, Zar Roc was now fully disguised as a normal sword, this was the easiest way to hide it, because many servant's carried weapons to defend themselves from beggars and such. I had dark brown hair that was almost black, my eyes were different colours and my nose was smaller in proportion to everything else on my face. My skin was darker than usual, my clothes were ragged and hung on me, as most peasants clothes did. I was shorter than usual but I was a lot skinnier than usual, almost anorexic.

"Ready?" I nodded and grimaced.

"It's long overdue." He smiled and started towards the building, the others mirrored our movements but paused for us to get inside before starting.

* * *

><p>(AN): Review if you like my quick uploading so far! Or you know, just because you like the story. I find with most of my stories I get like, two reviews, and like, a gazillion favorites! I'm happy with either, but I prefer reviews, if you can. Oh god, I sound really pushy. You know what, just do what you want, okay?


	3. Byron and The Escape

(A/N): Hey Guys, here's that super long chapter I promised you! I hope you like all the characters, especially Brynne and Byron (I'm not as attached to Aubrey, I don't know why). The next chapter they will be traveling to Ellesmera to meet with Eragon and Arya. Now remember, I wrote Silent Heart just after Eldest, but with some bits from Brisingr in it, so it's not exactly the same as the books, okay?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Brynne, Aubrey, Byron, Carmen, Faye and the plot line. By the way, in my last disclaimer, if I said I owned Murtagh, just ignore that, okay?

* * *

><p>Brynne<p>

"I can't believe Byron hasn't asked me to dance yet!" I grinned, even though we were the same age it still felt like Aubrey was my younger sister at times.

"He will, or I'll snap something off." I muttered the last bit under my breath but none the less, Aubrey still managed to hear it.

"No, don't!" I glanced at her as she stared at me, pleading me not to.

"I was joking!" I exclaimed as her eyes widened but she shook her head.

"The King is coming up behind us!" I shuddered, but composed my facial features.

"Lady Brynne, I didn't expect to see you here!" I rolled my eyes at Aubrey before turning to face him.

"I didn't come for your benefit." I spat back and he glared at me.

"Would you care to dance?" He grabbed my arm and dragged me onto the dance floor before I could answer.

"No." I continued stubbornly and he smirked down at me.

"But you look _so_ beautiful." I glared at him as he placed one hand on my waist, and used the other to grasp my hand, holding it in the air. I reluctantly put my free hand on his shoulder and he smirked down at me again.

"There, was that really so hard?" I glared at him after he said this, wishing the dance to end before he tried to kiss me or something. I watched in horror as he began lowering his head towards mine, both his hands were wrapped around my waist now, pulling me closer. Much to my relief though, a hand tapping him on the shoulder interrupted him. I glanced up at the man who had saved me from the worst fate imaginable, being kissed by the king. At first Galbatorix's head covered the persons but when he turned to face the person I realised who it was.

"Byron?" I asked, in complete shock. Galbatorix glanced at him, then at me, then back at Byron and looked absolutely perplexed.

"Aren't you my message boy?" Byron ignored this and extended his hand to me, bowing deep as he did so.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but may I be so bold to ask Lady Brynne to dance?" I stared at him then at Galbatorix. He looked like he was about to throw a fit.

"I guess I can allow you that much." He ground out, scowling at us before stalking away.

"Care to dance?" I glanced over Byron's shoulder and saw Galbatorix shooting daggers at us. I nodded and placed my hand on his shoulder, raising the other for him to take. He slid his hand in mine and snaked his arm around my waist. He was a few inches taller than I was so I had to look up every time I looked into his face. After a few more minutes I glanced over his shoulder again at Galbatorix.

"He's still watching." I murmured and he grinned.

"Then let's give him something to watch." I was about to ask him what he was talking about when he spun me into a sudden twirl when I rolled back into his chest, his arms wrapped around me when the dance called for it. He dipped me low and leaned in. I started to panic as his face grew nearer to mine but I quickly saw that my lips were not his destination. He pressed his lips gently to my cheek and I realised he was just making it look like he had kissed me on the lips. He pulled me back up as a loud crash rang through the castle and an armed guard ran into the hall.

"The castle is under attack my lord, rebels from the Varden we believe." Only Byron noticed that while the soldier was speaking, three people snuck into the doors behind Aubrey and grabbed her. He pointed it out to me and we made our way towards them. Aubrey noticed us looking past us and turned to face them. As we reached them they beckoned for us to follow while the king was distracted. We followed them cautiously and soon we were far away from the dreaded castle we had been held prisoner in for almost our whole lives. Nineteen years is a long time. I glanced at Aubrey as we walked and tried to catch her eye before I noticed she was glaring at Byron, who's hand was still resting on my wrist from when he had led me towards the strangers. I glanced at Byron's face and realised he was grinning at one of the strangers.

"How far left mother?" He asked and my eyebrows shot up. The woman he had been beaming at turned and smiled at him.

"Not far, though we will have to keep traveling when the King figures out his most prized prisoners were kidnapped." I glanced between them before walking over to Aubrey.

"You okay?" She glared up at me and sniffed angrily.

"I'd be a lot better if you hadn't kissed him." I giggled at her and she glared harder.

"What?" She asked thoroughly pissed off that I was giggling at her.

"We didn't actually kiss you moron, we were trying to piss off Galbatorix." Her expression softened and she smiled.

"We better call them." I nodded and glanced at the strangers then back at her. She shrugged and turned around so she was walking backwards. I sighed and reached out with my mind to communicate with Penthea.

_Penthea? Can you find us?_ She scoffed in her head and I could feel her setting off next to Ninnian.

_What do you think I am? An animal?_ I couldn't help but laugh at this and I could feel Byron and his mother staring at me strangely. We continued walking till the light of a campfire shone on the horizon. Penthea and Ninnian landed near us and trailed us just before we reached the campfire startling Byron. I glanced at the strangers and realised they hadn't said anything since we had joined them and they had never once reacted to the dragons.

I glanced around the clearing the fire had been started in and shrunk back in surprise. Around the campfire a few men carrying spears and shields while covered in weighty chain mail were clearly worn out from a fight they had been in while they were clearly much depleted. A few were pulling down a tent that had been erect sometime that night, while others were attending to the wounded. What surprised me was when the two strangers that had not spoken walked into the clearing they began shimmering and before long became to obscured to see. When the shimmer had stopped they were two completely different people. The man was tall and had shaggy black hair that covered some of his face, tan skin, grey eyes, broad shoulders and a well muscled body where before he had neat blond hair, pale skin, light blue eyes, he had been less than fit and he had been wearing peasants clothes whereas now he wore all black, mostly leather but his long shirt was made of a sturdy cloth that was not well worn. The woman had also changed dramatically. Where she had had a medium length of dark brown, almost black hair, she now had golden brown locks, the colour of newly baked bread, that reached down to her hips. She had once been near anorexic but now she looked incredibly fit and healthy. Her eyes were each brown and green and now they were both a light blue, like the colour of shallow beach water. She now wore a long gold dress trimmed with pearls. Little did I know that this was the first dress that Murtagh had seen her in. Two large shadows appeared behind them and when they stepped into the light Aubrey took a step back. Two dragons stood with pride behind their riders and stared down at Penthea and Ninnian.

"Well, shall we tell them?" The blond woman said to the man and he smiled at her tenderly.

"Yes Carmen, I think we shall." Our eyes widened in shock. Carmen…? Carmen was our mothers' name.

"I think you just did, Murtagh." Our eyes widened further if that's possible.

"Mom?" Aubrey asked gingerly and Carmen smiled down at her lovingly.

"Yes, Aubrey."

"Dad?" Aubrey asked, switching her gaze to Murtagh.

"Aubrey." He smiled down at her tenderly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Mom? Dad?" They turned to me as I said this, waiting for my reaction.

"I missed you." I whispered as I buried my head in their chests. Their arms wrapped tightly around both Aubrey and me as if they thought we would disappear if they let go. They let go as the dragons stepped towards each other slowly. A few seconds later they all rubbed heads. Huh, so this is Thorn and Diam? I glanced back at Aubrey, only to find she wasn't there anymore, but Byron had taken her spot. The other woman, his mother, was talking to Aubrey near the fire. I shivered and glanced down at my clothes. Oh, right.

"Um…does anyone have a spare set of clothes?" The gathering chuckled as me and Aubrey went red, I guess she had remembered also. A soldier threw us each a pair of new clothes, motioning to a tent we could change in. We clambered into the tent and unfolded the clothes. I ripped off my dress and shoes and threw them on the ground next to Aubrey's, picking up my new clothes and inspecting them. I threw the dark purple tunic-looking top over my head, threading my arms through the sleeves. I pulled the tight black pants over my legs and slipped on the brown leather boots as well as the belt they had provided me. I turned to Aubrey and gasped quietly. She actually looked good! She was wearing a dark burgundy-red tunic and the same black pants and shoes I was, and she was totally pulling it off. Hmm, I wonder if I look that good. Tarting to get a headache, I pulled the many pins from my hair, letting it fall down my back before running my fingers through it to tame it. My necklace still hung around my neck and I touched my index finger before Aubrey and I exited the tent. I glanced over at Murtagh and Carmen, who were conversing with Byron and his mother on the other side of the clearing. My parents, here? What had been happening with them while we were growing up under King Galbatorix's reign? And most importantly, why had it taken them so long to find us?

* * *

><p>(AN): Brynne thinks too much. If you think its out of character for Murtagh to cry, think about this: He lost both of his daughters tot he guy who used to make him kill people when they were very young and he hasn't seen them for 19 years.


End file.
